Road to Atlantis
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: After Miguel, Tulio and Chel turn out wandering the New World they run into an escapee saying she's Cortes' wench and find themselves on a new journey to the underwater world where she is a goddess.
1. Runaway Prisoner

**A/N:** Welcome to my Road to El Dorado fic! wee! i do not own this movie! get that straight right now...lol! so, i thought Miguel was WAY cooler than Tulio...no offense 2 Tulio fans...so i wrote this up...hee hee hee. my imagination really went crazy with this 1, so...enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1: Runaway Prisoner

She ran until she felt her legs would run out from under her. The jungle brush was so thick, branches caught in her long raven hair and in her thick chemise, cutting her arms and any other exposed skin. Hoof-beats paced closer and closer and she knew she couldn't outrun them. She stopped long enough to rip off her sandals that were slipping from her feet and threw them away then took off running again.

"I heard something ahead!" a man's voice called behind her. "This way!"

"Hurry! Cortes will have our hides is we let her escape!" another man barked. She stopped as her golden eyes darted from side to side then she scrambled up a tree and onto a high branch. She held her breath when she saw two soldiers on horseback emerge from the brush and stop below the tree she was hiding in.

"She was here, I'm sure of it!" one of the soldiers snarled, yanking his horse around. "Maybe she went this way. Come on!"

The soldiers took off in a gallop and the girl in the tree let out a sigh of relief. Her relief turned to panic when she heard the branch beneath her crackle and she shouted in surprise when it gave way beneath her.

"What the---?" A man's voice was cut short when he broke the girl's fall and they both grunted in pain. She shook the rattling from her head and looked down to meet emerald green eyes and a sly smirk surrounded by blonde hair.

"Hello," the smirk crooned. She gasped and scrambled to her feet and started to run away from the man as he stood, but was met by a horse which reared back with a start. She shrieked and ran back to the blonde man mindlessly. She shrieked again but he gripped her arms to keep her from running away.

"Whoa! Slow down, miss. I'm not gonna hurt you," he smiled warmly, making the girl freeze wonder and stare at him.

"Miguel, what are you getting into _now_?!" another man's voice called from behind her and she faced the horse again to see a man with black hair pulled into a ponytail and sapphire eyes on the horse with a petite native woman behind him.

"This girl fell from the tree," Miguel replied as she looked between him and the man on the horse. "I think I broke her fell perfectly, Tulio."

The two on the horse dismounted as Tulio rolled his eyes. Miguel placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, making her jump and shoot wide eyes at all of them.

"S-Stay back!" she shuddered, backing away from them. "I won't go back there! I _can't_ go back."

Miguel and Tulio frowned at each other then looked back at her as Chel glanced between them.

"Go back where?" Tulio asked and the girl stopped backing away as she still glanced between them. "We're not planning on taking you anywhere."

"You're not?" the girl breathed in wonder.

"Unless there's somewhere you _want_ to go?" Miguel offered and Tulio slapped his arm. "Ouch! What?!"

"You don't just _offer_ our services like that!" Tulio hissed, not wanting to be bothered by a tag-along stranger.

"But she looks like she needs our help!" Miguel argued.

"What's your name?" the woman asked the girl, drawing her attention from the two men who were still arguing.

"E-Esperanza," she replied and that seemed to jolt the men from their argument.

"I'm Chel," the woman replied, shaking Esperanza's hand. "This is Tulio and Miguel."

"Esperanza?" Miguel echoed in wonder and she nodded. "Where are you from?"

"Spain," she replied.

"How did you get _here_?" Tulio wondered sincerely, both he and Miguel engrossed at once.

"W-Well," Esperanza sputtered. "I-I was brought here by…" She trailed off, not knowing if she could trust these people.

"By…?" Miguel urged, but she only narrowed her eyes in suspicion at all of them.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she blurted and the three looked at each other in surprise.

"_We're_ from Spain, too," Miguel shrugged finally, but Esperanza only crossed her arms.

"_That_ doesn't tell me much," she retorted. "You could be Cortes's men for all I know."

"Do _they_ look like soldiers?" Chel asked with slight sarcasm, but Esperanza regarded the two men. They wore the street clothes of Spaniards and both looked too easy going for soldiers. Even Tulio the Uptight looked easy going, but then, she didn't know him too well.

"I suppose not," she mumbled, letting her arms fall to her sides. "But one can never be too careful."

"Is Cortes the one who brought you here?" Miguel guessed and Esperanza nodded cautiously.

"I was supposed to keep him---"

"Don't tell us," Tulio pleaded, honestly. "We don't need to know."

Esperanza nodded gratefully. Lord knew she didn't want to tell _anyone_ what Cortes brought her for.

"That's who you were running from?" Chel guessed and she nodded again.

"Well, then," Miguel chimed in with a brilliant smile, "we'll just have to keep you with us then, won't we?"

"Uh, Miguel," Tulio called, catching his friend's attention. He waved him toward him and Miguel frowned in confusion as he walked to him. Chel stood with Esperanza, both looking confused.

"Miguel, we've talked about the little voice, haven't we?" Tulio scolded and Miguel nodded. "It should be saying, 'We've been riding for three days with hardly any food or water to feed and refresh ourselves. One more person is not going to make it easier.' But what is _yours_ saying?"

"'Help the girl running from Cortes'," Miguel blurted and Tulio raised his hands as if he were going to strangle him, but let his arms fall to his sides in clenched fists.

"What makes you think she's even telling the truth?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"What makes _you_ think she _isn't_?" Miguel retorted and Tulio opened his mouth to reply but found himself without an answer. There was really no way of telling either way.

"Besides, she's hardly in a position to _lie_, is she?" Miguel continued. "Just let her come with us, Tulio. What harm could she really do? She looks rather lost in more ways than one if you ask me."

Tulio frowned in confusion then looked to the two girls. Chel was chatting, happy to have a woman to converse with, and Esperanza looked…well, _lost_. She was either shy or afraid of Chel's energy. Her eyes had bags under them, as if she hadn't slept in days. Her lips were a bit dry, and she looked a bit too thin for a girl of, he assumed, twenty-two. Tulio sighed in defeat and looked back at Miguel who had now resorted to giving him The Face.

"You're doing this just because she's cute, aren't you?" Tulio muttered and Miguel tried to look innocent but had no success. Tulio rolled his eyes. Leave it to Miguel to insist on helping a girl so he could hit on her. "Alright, but she's _your_ responsibility."

"What?" Miguel wondered. "What do mean by that?"

"I mean, _you_ take care of her," Tulio explained, poking a finger on his friend's chest. "_You_ watch her, and _you_ keep her out of trouble."

"Oh," Miguel nodded then had a second thought. "Wait a minute, why _me_?!"

"Because _you_ insisted on bringing her along!" Tulio retorted. "Is watching a pretty girl gonna be too much for you?"

Miguel gave a blank look to his friend then couldn't help it when he looked over at Chel and Esperanza. Chel had pulled their horse, Altivo, to Esperanza who was now stroking his neck and scratching his chin. He looked at her just in time to see Altivo nuzzle her cheek and she let out the smallest, but cutest, giggle.

"I'll take that as an, 'I can handle it'," Tulio smirked as Miguel still stared, almost mesmerized, at Esperanza. Tulio slapped a hand on his back, making him jump as they started back toward the girls. The girls looked at them as they approached and Esperanza shied away a bit behind Altivo's head.

"We have agreed to let Esperanza tag along," Tulio announced and Chel grinned as she hugged the other woman.

"Really?" Esperanza wondered if she heard right. "I mean, I don't want to be a burden."

"You can take that up with Miguel," Tulio smirked and shoved his friend toward her as she came out from behind Altivo. Miguel stumbled into her, almost toppling her over, but he gripped her arms and pulled her back toward him just in time.

"Are you alright?" he murmured and Esperanza swallowed as her golden eyes stared at him a moment.

"Y-Yes," she breathed and Miguel nodded then let go of her arms and stepped back. Chel looked at Tulio in question and he only shook his head as if to say, "Don't worry about it" as he pulled Altivo toward him.

"Well, we'd better get going," Miguel suggested, waving Esperanza toward the horse. Simultaneously, the men lifted the women onto Altivo's back, Esperanza's face flushing at Miguel and Chel smiling at Tulio. The two men looked at each other then back at the horse.

"Sit behind me, Tulio," Chel suggested. "Miguel can sit in front of Esperanza."

"That'll be too much weight for poor Altivo," Miguel protested, always looking out for the former warhorse.

"Then _you_ ride, and _I'll_ walk," Tulio suggested. "It's your turn to ride anyway."

"No, _I'll_ walk," Esperanza suggested and moved to slide off of Altivo's back as Chel frowned at her rejection of a free ride.

"Oh, no you don't," Miguel objected, standing in her way of a dismount. "My guess is you've used those feet enough already. You stay on that horse." He gave Tulio a glare and said, "_I'll_ walk."

"It's your turn to ride anyway," Tulio reminded him again irritably. "Just get on the horse!"

Miguel sighed in defeat and climbed onto Altivo's back, finally. They all started walking in a random direction and Miguel stiffened when Esperanza threw her arms around his waist as they did.

"What's wrong?" he asked over his shoulder at her and she looked up at him with a start.

"I'm afraid I'll fall off," she confessed and Miguel offered a warm smile then patted the top of her head gently.

"You won't," he assured her. "I won't let you."

Altivo rolled his eyes as Chel stared her wide brown eyes at Tulio who placed a finger over his lips that meant, "Don't say anything." Esperanza smiled sweetly for the first time since meeting the three and Miguel couldn't help it when his heart fluttered. This would be an interesting journey back to Spain.

* * *

_Nightfall..._

"We'll just stay here for the night," Tulio announced, dismounting Altivo as the moon hung in the sky. Beams of its light sprinkled the leafy ground through the leaves of the trees, giving them just enough light to see, barely.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop us!" Miguel complained in a yawn as he stretched. "I was just about sleep walking."

Tulio playfully punched Miguel's arm then held his hands up to Chel to help her off the horse. She slid off Altivo's back and into his arms with a smile.

Miguel watched as Tulio did this then attempted to copy him. He stood himself in front of Esperanza and held his arms to her. She looked at him cautiously then swallowed nervously. She slid off the horse, but it was a little higher than she had thought and she fell and stumbled into his chest as his hands quickly caught her.

She looked up at him and their eyes locked, instantly. Miguel swallowed and clapped his tongue quietly…nervously.

"Th-Thank you," Esperanza breathed and all Miguel could do was nod. She fled his arms to find a place to sleep and he turned to watch her. Tulio and Chel sat themselves comfortably in each other's arms under a tree and Altivo sat himself at a distance away to watch over all for of them.

Esperanza sat herself somewhere in the middle of the horse and the couple, leaving more than enough room for Miguel. He rubbed the back of his neck, gazing around as Esperanza turned on her side, her back facing him. He sat between Altivo and Esperanza, but closer to _her_.

He jumped when she shivered and frowned at her a moment then rubbed his bearded chin in thought. He leaned over to see if he could catch Tulio's eye for advice on what to do but he was preoccupied with Chel, of course. He stroked his chin in thought again then heard Esperanza give out a few shudders as her body shook with more shivers, her teeth starting to chatter.

Miguel made up his mind and laid down behind her and wrapped his arm around her to pull her close, his arm perfectly aligned with hers.

"W-W-What are you d-doing?" she chattered in slight panic.

"You're cold, aren't you?" Miguel replied. "If we stay close, we can warm each other."

"I'm n-n-not c-cold," Esperanza lied and Miguel smirked.

"Says the girl shaking like a leaf in the wind," he retorted, pulling her a little closer. His other arm slid under her to align it with her other arm and his hands gently grasped her wrists. She glanced at his hands then pulled her wrists gently from his grip and turned to face him, his arms still around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"When I said I didn't want to be a burden," she began, "and Tulio said to take it up with _you_, what did he mean by that?"

Miguel sighed and wanted to hit Tulio for saying that. He didn't want to scare this girl by telling her that Tulio had "assigned" him to watch her, but he couldn't lie. The strange thing was, he didn't _want_ to lie to her.

"W-Well…" he tried, second guessing whether or not he _should_ lie then thought better of it. "You see, Tulio decided that _I_ should be the one to look after you."

"Oh," she murmured then looked away but he saw her cheeks turning red anyway. "Why did he ask _you_ to do it?"

Miguel felt a twinge of hurt and apparently it showed on his face because when Esperanza looked at him she backpedaled.

"I'm sorry," she breathed. "I didn't mean that I don't _want_ you to look after me--- I mean, that I don't _like_--- I just thought that Chel would be a logical choice to look after me because, she's a girl."

Miguel frowned at the fact that she had sputtered over a lot of words to get to that last full sentence but didn't want to embarrass her so he said, "That was _my_ thinking as well. But Tulio had another idea about it, I suppose. He didn't _dare_ tell her that he had to practically _beg_ Tulio to let her come and that that was the reason Tulio had deemed her _his_ "responsibility."

"Besides," Miguel continued, taking a chance at pulling her a little closer. "I'm _happy_ to take care of you. It'll be nice to look after someone else for a change."

"Don't you and Tulio look out for _each other_?" Esperanza asked and Miguel smiled at her.

"Yes, but he can take care of himself, if he needed to," he explained. "Not that _you_ can't do the same. I'm sure you can, but---"

"You want to take care of me like Tulio takes care of Chel?" she guessed and Miguel's eyes widened in shock. She only stared back at him, waiting for the answer. He suddenly felt very embarrassed that it was _true_ and looked away.

"Well," he tried. "I-I suppose, if you want to put it that way, then…" He swallowed. "…yes." He dared to glance at Esperanza and she nodded then, to his surprise and relief, she smiled.

"You're so sweet, Miguel," she murmured, snuggling into his chest. "I would be honored if you took care of me."

"You would?" Miguel choked then cleared his throat. He was sure she could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"No one has _ever_ done this for me," she confessed. "I only hope I won't be too much trouble."

"I'm sure you won't be," Miguel assured her. They were silent for a while before Esperanza looked up at him, catching his eye.

"Thank you for keeping me warm," she smiled and looked away to close her eyes and sleep. Miguel smiled as he saw her cheeks flush in embarrassment then closed his eyes and yawned.

"You're welcome, Esperanza," he mumbled, drifting off to sleep. Esperanza opened an eye to look at him before falling asleep herself. Silently she prayed that they wouldn't end up meeting Cortes accidentally. Who knew what would happen to her new found friends if that happened? She didn't want anything to happen to them, _especially_ not Miguel.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **ok, so Miguel ACTS like he's smooth with the ladies, but i think, if he found the girl he REALLY liked, he'd be kinda awkward. thats just me tho...reviews?


	2. Rain Dance

_**Chapter 2: Rain Dance**_

_She was back on the ship, her arms held behind her back by the guard behind her. The guard shoved her to the ground in front of a pair of boots. She cautiously gazed up to see a huge man in armor with a stone face. He pulled her up roughly by the arm and slapped her across the cheek. She shouted in pain as she hit the floor. The man snapped his fingers as she touched her hand to her cheek. Another guard shoved Miguel in shackles next to the huge man._

"_No!" she shouted, reaching for Miguel._

"_You have tried to escape for the last time," the man growled. Bars suddenly came crashing down in front of her and she gripped them in panic and horror, reaching through them for Miguel._

"_No!" she screamed._

Esperanza gasped and her eyes shot open, only to be blinded by sunlight. She groaned and cringed back as she squinted. She suddenly realized she was high from the ground and sitting up against…Miguel?! She gasped and sat straight up to look at him.

"Good morning," he smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

Esperanza was speechless with relief and confusion until she looked down to realize that she was on Altivo's back. She looked up at Miguel again then to her right to see Tulio and Chel walking together as Miguel watched her in wonder. She looked back at him and he smiled.

"Y-Yes," she sputtered, turning her head to face forward again. "I did."

"Good," Miguel nodded. "I'm glad I didn't wake you, then. Tulio wanted me to, but I convinced him to leave you alone."

"How did you do that?" Esperanza wondered with a small smile. Miguel leaned close to her ear, making her stiffen.

"I reminded him that you were _my_ responsibility," he whispered and nuzzled her ear, unable to keep himself from doing so. She giggled and Miguel straightened with a triumphant smirk. He caught Tulio's eye and winked at him. Tulio rolled his eyes and Chel held up a thumbs-up, knowing what the two were silently saying.

"How long did I over-sleep?" Esperanza wondered, catching Miguel's attention again.

"An hour or so," he shrugged.

"Do we know where we're going?" Chel wondered, pulling a leaf from her hair she had missed when she got up this morning.

"Sure," Tulio assured her, smoothly. "We're going…north, I believe."

"More like west," Esperanza blurted and everyone stopped to look at her as she looked at the sky. Even Altivo looked back at her in wonder. She looked around at them with puzzlement and shrunk back into Miguel a bit.

"What?" she asked. "We're walking _away_ from the sunrise, aren't we? The sun rises in the east, doesn't it?"

"She had a point," Miguel pointed out.

"I knew that," Tulio assured them. "We're headed west, of course. _Away_ from the sun. So which way is the ocean then?"

"I thought you said you weren't taking me back there!" Esperanza panicked, looking back at Miguel in disbelief and horror.

"We're not," he assured her gently. "We're to the beach, not Cortes."

"But he and his fleet are at the _beach_!" she told him.

"There are ways of getting around them," Tulio assured her.

"And I'm sure there's beaches all around this place," Miguel chimed in.

"Oh," Esperanza breathed then sighed in relief. "Alright. I'm sorry about that. I should've known you wouldn't pull a fast one on me."

"Actually---"

"It's quite alright," Tulio grinned, slapping a hand over Chel's mouth to keep her from going further. "We may be conmen, but we don't con our friends."

"Friend?" was all Esperanza registered and she looked at Miguel for confirmation who nodded with a smile. "I don't remember the last time I had a friend."

"Well now you have three," Chel smiled, stepping to the horse to ride him. Altivo snorted for attention and Chel smiled. "Sorry Altivo, I meant now she has _four_ friends."

The horse nodded in satisfaction as Chel pulled herself onto his back while Esperanza giggled, patting his neck.

"There she is!"

They all jumped and looked toward the unfamiliar voice which was followed by two other guards.

"Who---?"

"Cortes's men!" Esperanza answered before Miguel could ask. "They're looking for me!"

"Tulio! Get on!" Chel called, holding her hand out to help him onto Altivo. The three soldiers came toward them, but Altivo took off in a gallop as Tulio got on.

They suddenly heard hoof beats and looked around to see the three soldiers suddenly on horse back and hot on their tail. Miguel urged Altivo onward, but it was hard to guide him with Esperanza in front of him. Chel held onto Miguel for dear life and Tulio held onto Chel for the same.

"Are they falling back?" Miguel asked and Tulio turned to look behind them.

"No," he replied. Miguel ducked a low branch which passed easily over Esperanza and Chel but as Tulio looked ahead again, the same branch smacked him in the face. "Ouch! Thanks for the warning, _partner_!"

"Sorry!" Miguel called and even as they ran for their lives, Esperanza and Chel couldn't help laughing. They suddenly heard shouting behind them and Altivo came to a stop to turn and see what happened. The soldiers had disappeared. They all looked at each other in fear and wonder.

"What do you think that was?" Miguel wondered.

"I don't know," Tulio admitted, "but let's get outta here before it gets _us_."

Chel and Altivo nodded in agreement but Esperanza was too frightened to respond. Altivo took off in a gallop again as a shadowy figure lurked in the darkness of the brush and watched them.

* * *

_Later..._

Miguel walked on one side of Altivo as Tulio walked on the other side and the girls rode him, Chel guiding the horse as Esperanza wasn't an experienced rider.

"Shouldn't we have come to a river or something by now?" Tulio complained. "On the way to…that place we were there was water _everywhere_!"

"What place was that?" Esperanza wondered, innocently.

"I'll tell you later," Chel whispered and Tulio glared at her, wagging a scolding finger.

"Look on the bright side, Tulio," Miguel chimed in. "It looks like it's going to rain soon."

"How is that a _bright_ side?" Tulio wondered, sarcastically.

"You'll get your water," Miguel grinned and Esperanza gave a little giggle. Tulio looked up at her in a glare and she immediately ceased giggling.

* * *

_Nightfall..._

Tulio and Chel took shelter under a huge leaf, as did Miguel, Esperanza and Altivo under their own as the rain Miguel had predicted came pouring down. Tulio leaned over to glare at Miguel who only shrugged.

"Don't blame _me_!" he called.

"I blame you!" Tulio retorted and pulled the leaf tighter over his head as Miguel gave a sigh.

"Of _course_ he blames me," he muttered, his mood starting to match the weather. "He _always_ blames me."

Esperanza frowned at Miguel as he looked down with his look of sorrow. Mush as he cared for and looked up to Tulio at times, it was getting tiresome, being his punching bag.

Esperanza tried to catch his eye but failed. She hadn't seen him upset before, and she found she didn't like it. So, she decided to cheer him up…or try to. She stood up from under the leaf she was hiding under and began running around in the rain and twirling, her head back and her tongue out to catch the rain.

She stopped and saw everyone staring at her but grinned when she noticed a smirk of wonder on Miguel's lips. She ran back to him, grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet as he only stared at her.

"Dance with me, Miguel!" she giggled, swinging his arms from side to side. Don't let the rain spoil your mood!"

Miguel's smirk burst into a full grin and he pulled Esperanza into a tango position. She laughed but felt her cheeks burst into flames. Miguel put on a comically serious expression and led her in a dramatic tango, making her laugh harder.

"You two are nuts!" Tulio insulted, staying under his leaf with Chel.

Miguel dipped Esperanza and she let her head fall way back to face him and say, "What fun would it be if we weren't?"

Miguel laughed heartily and pulled her back up to bow low at the waist and she curtsied as he held one of her hands.

"Thank you for this dance, Señorita," he smiled.

"Thank _you_, Señor," she smiled back.

"Get under your leaf, you crazies!" Tulio commanded as Chel rolled her eyes at his foul mood.

"Boy, he's awfully crabby," Esperanza muttered as Miguel led her back to their leaf where Altivo was still trying to keep dry.

"He's always like that when it rains," Miguel replied as they sat under the leaf. Esperanza began wringing out her hair as Miguel watched. He didn't mind his own hair being wet, and he wondered why she did. It must have been a girl thing.

"Do you need help with that?" he asked, not wanting to just sit and watch her do it.

"No, thank you, Miguel," she smiled. She finished with her hair and decided to lean on Miguel's shoulder. He stiffened when she did, but instantly relaxed. Not wanting her to catch cold he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and couldn't help smiling when she snuggled into his chest.

He couldn't believe how quickly he'd taken a liking to her. In a lot of ways she was like him, but a _lot_ more shy, which he didn't mind at all. He felt like he could protect her, and _wanted_ to. He'd never been mad at Tulio for telling him to watch over her. Now _he_ had someone too, and he _was_ going to protect her. Even if he had to fight Cortes himself, he would.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **i couldn't help the cuteness! hee hee! like i've said before, im corny. so, reviews?


	3. Finally Free

_**Chapter 3: Finally Free**_

The group found themselves frozen at the edge of the jungle, staring at the beach where several ships were beached, the tide slowly coming in. Several ships that looked a _lot_ like Cortes's.

"Now what?" Tulio whispered to Miguel who was on the horse, Esperanza in front of him and Chel behind.

"I'm not the planner here, _you_ are," Miguel whispered back.

"I _told_ you he was at the beach," Esperanza groaned.

"What are the odds of us coming back to the same beach we started at?" Miguel shrugged.

"Alright, everyone," Tulio called, quietly. "Off the horse, I have a plan."

"That quickly?" Chel wondered as Tulio helped her down.

"I'll need a little help from the ladies," Tulio said as Miguel and Esperanza frowned at him. Tulio smirked and nodded.

* * *

"I never thought I'd _want_ to get back on one of these ships," Esperanza hissed as she and Chel climbed up a rope ladder to get onto one of Cortes's ships.

"Leave everything to me," Chel assured her. "I'll take care of it. All you have to do is follow my lead."

The two girls peeked over the railing and saw the sailors sleeping with bottles in their hands. Some kind of liquor, they guessed. Esperanza and Chel climbed quietly onto the deck, but as Esperanza was pulling herself over the railing, her foot caught and with a cry and a thud, she fell onto the deck. Chel rolled her eyes as Esperanza quickly picked herself up and acted as if nothing had happened, but it was too late.

The sailors had started awake at her fall and they were now all staring at the two girls. Chel laughed nervously as Esperanza waved with a small nervous smile, scooting closer to Chel.

"Hello, boys," Chel smiled coolly, flipping her long hair and placing her hands on her hips with a smile. "Bored at all?"

"That's Cortes's woman!" one of the sailors realized and Esperanza stared at them blankly.

"Well, that didn't take long," she muttered.

"We have to get her in the brig!" another sailor called. "Don't let her escape!"

"Not what I had in mind, but it'll work!" Chel said and ran to one side of the ship as Esperanza fled to the other. The sailors split into two groups: one group after Chel, the other going after Esperanza. The girls leapt over the side but held onto the railing as the sailors leapt out of the boat and into the water.

"Suckers!" Tulio yelled as he and Miguel rode Altivo toward the ship. The sailors tried stopping them but between Altivo rearing up and Tulio and Miguel kicking them away, they didn't succeed.

"Miguel!" Esperanza called as she and Chel had pulled themselves back onto the deck. Miguel looked up at her to see her throw a rope to them.

"How will we get Altivo up there?" Miguel asked Tulio who looked around the ship hurriedly as he heard the men behind them approaching.

"The long boat!" Tulio realized then shouted to the girls, "Lower the long boat a little!"

The girls hurriedly pulled at lines as Tulio socked a sailor trying to climb up the line Esperanza had thrown to them.

"Get the horse in the boat, Miguel!" Tulio growled impatiently, trying to hold off the sailors as he started climbing up the rope. Miguel backed Altivo from the boat then charged him and he jumped into the boat.

"Lift the boat!" Miguel called.

"Loose the sails!" Tulio ordered on the deck.

"We can only do one thing at a time!" Chel barked.

"Go help Tulio with the sails," Esperanza told her. "I can deal with this."

Chel nodded and ran to unfurl the sails as Esperanza tried pulling he boat up. She jumped with a start when Miguel suddenly leapt on deck and tugged on the line Chel had been manning. Altivo soon jumped over the railing and onto the ship.

"Who's manning the helm?" he asked and Esperanza looked around in uncertainty. "Apparently _I_ am. Help with the sails."

Esperanza nodded and they hurried around the ship, unfurling sails, hoisting the anchor and casting off lines. Once in a while they would have to stop to shove some of Cortes's men back overboard.

They finally caught a wind and the ship started moving. They soon found themselves in open water, the beach they had been on becoming a distant speck in the distance. Esperanza watched in growing relief as they sailed away from the New World.

"Back to Spain, Tulio?" Miguel called from the helm as Tulio sauntered across the deck, Chel trailing behind him but Esperanza didn't move from the railing.

"That _was_ the original plan," Tulio reminded him. "Now that we have a bigger, better boat, I'd say…yes."

Miguel nodded then noticed Esperanza still leaning on the railing. As Tulio came up the stairs to the forecastle, Miguel let go of the helm and headed down the steps toward Esperanza. Tulio glanced at him incredulously.

"Miguel?!" he called, but his friend ignored him, making him sigh in agitation and take the helm. Miguel stepped slowly toward Esperanza and leaned next to her on the railing as she only stared down at the water.

"Are you alright?" he hoped, clasping his hands together. Esperanza jumped and looked at him, her golden eyes wide in surprise.

"Pardon?" she chirped and Miguel chuckled.

"Are you alright," he repeated, gently.

"Oh…yes," she nodded. "I'm fine. I only…I never thought I would…"

"Get away?" Miguel finished when she trailed off. She smiled weakly and nodded, but when she looked back at the water, Miguel noticed her shoulders begin to shudder. He frowned and lifted a hand to place on her shoulder but she beat him to the punch and nearly rammed into his chest.

"I'm free," she sobbed as Miguel cautiously wrapped his arms around her. "I'm free!"

Miguel patted the back of her head gently as she snuggled her face into his shoulder.

"Not to worry," he soothed as steadily as possible. "We'll be in Spain again in no time and everything will be alright."

"There should be some maps in the captain's cabin," Esperanza shuddered and sniffled. "A compass as well, I think."

"Alright," Miguel murmured. "Thank you, Esperanza."

"You're welcome, Miguel," she sniffled and he gently tugged her chin up to meet her gaze with his.

"Feeling better?" he hoped and she chuckled with a nod as she whipped her tears away.

"Yes, thank you," she smiled.

"I'll go get the maps and compass for Tulio," he said. "I'll be right back."

Esperanza nodded and Miguel smiled then hurried to the captain's quarters as Tulio called out to him to know what he was doing. She turned back to watch the ocean and didn't notice Chel come up next to her.

"Miguel is sweet, isn't he?" she murmured and Esperanza jumped with a start, turning wide eyes to Chel.

"Pardon?" she squeaked and Chel smirked, leaning back on the railing.

"Miguel," she repeated. "He's sweet."

"Oh," Esperanza breathed then nodded. "Yes, he is. _Very_ sweet." She looked back at the ocean.

"He's single, you know?" Chel continued and as she had suspected it would, Esperanza's attention turned to the comment.

"He is?" she breathed in fascination. Chel nodded slowly in confirmation with a smirk. Esperanza realized what she was doing and straightened to lean back on the railing as well.

"Then why aren't _you_ with him?" she asked abruptly. Chel seemed taken aback but held her own.

"I was more attracted to Tulio's smarts than Miguel's ambition, which he also has," Chel retorted.

"Miguel is smart, too!" Esperanza snapped defensively, standing and turning to face her.

"Yes," Chel nodded. "But Tulio is the planner."

Esperanza nodded and leaned back on the rail.

"You like him," Chel blurted, causing Esperanza's eyes to widen again. Chel only smirked slyly. "I can tell. You blush around him."

"I do not!" Esperanza pouted and Chel chuckled then pushed off the railing and leaned toward her.

"Don't worry," she murmured. "I think he likes you, too."

Esperanza gasped and stared at Chel as she walked off to stand with Tulio at the helm. Miguel ran from the captain's cabin with maps and a compass. He ran to Tulio, nearly toppling Chel over as they went up the steps. He placed all the things in his hands on the table in front of the helm then turned to Tulio.

"You know how to navigate, right?" he asked, hastily. "You don't need my help, do you? I mean, _you_ know where we're going and the best way to get there. You don't need _me_ to navigate when you have Chel to help you." He patted Chel on the head as she passed him and Tulio frowned at him.

"Well…" Tulio began, but Miguel cut him off.

"Buena! Excellent! I'll just…be…" He gestured toward Esperanza who was still at the railing. "…yeah."

Miguel hurried back down the stairs as Tulio stared at him in astonished confusion. He looked at Chel who only smiled, knowingly and he rolled his eyes, realizing what was going on.

"Well, since Lover-boy's decided to ditch me, how about _you_ take the helm while _I_ take a look at those maps," Tulio suggested and Chel nodded, kissing him on the cheek as she stepped between him and the helm.

"Keep her on course," he instructed, walking to the maps.

"What course?" Chel smirked. "We don't even know which way we're going."

Tulio glared at her, but smirked, knowing she was right.

* * *

Miguel stepped up slowly next to Esperanza who noticed him and smiled.

"I'm back," he smiled, leaning next to her on the railing again.

"I see," Esperanza nodded, still smiling. They both looked back at the ocean and Miguel found himself wringing his hands as he leaned next to her and glanced at her a few times.

"_Say something!_" he told himself.

"So…" he tried. "What do you suppose that thing was in the jungle?"

"What thing?" she asked, honestly.

"You know," he insisted. "That thing that got Cortes's men."

"_Oh, yes. Lovely subject to bring up_," he thought, mentally kicking himself.

"Oh," Esperanza replied in a hollow voice. "I-I don't know. It was really strange, whatever it was."

"Yeah," Miguel nodded in agreement. "Strange."

"_Now what, genius?_" he asked himself irritably. He turned toward the helm to see Tulio and Chel both manning it, Tulio behind Chel with his arms around her on the helm. Miguel lifted a brow in thought then stroked his chin undecidedly, glancing at Esperanza. She was staring at the water again with an unreadable expression and he made up his mind to follow Tulio's example. Miguel slowly stepped behind Esperanza and placed his hands on either side of her on the railing, bringing them closer and making her straighten in surprise.

"M-Miguel?" she sputtered, feeling her face flush bright red, she was sure.

"Yes?" he asked, a bit unsure of himself. He wondered if she even wanted him this close to her.

"W-What will you do when we reach Spain?" she asked, moving her hands closer to his as they sat on the railing. Miguel straightened slightly and couldn't help but smile as her hands gently touched his.

"Well, that depends, I suppose," he replied, risking to step a touch closer to her as they looked at the ocean together.

"On what?" Esperanza wondered.

"On what I _feel_ like doing," he smiled then shrugged, "or what Tulio decides we should do."

"Do you _always_ listen to Tulio?" Esperanza smirked, glancing up at him over her shoulder.

"Not always," Miguel retorted. "I only do what he says when we're in a fix."

Esperanza nodded and a thought suddenly popped into her head.

"Where were you coming from when I ran into you?" she wondered, quickly and she felt Miguel stiffen. Her eyes shifted nervously as she said, "Never mind. It's none of my business. If you don't want to tell me---"

"No," Miguel murmured. "No, I _do_. I'm just wondering where I should start."

Esperanza sighed in relief then said, "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

Miguel chuckled at that and slid his arms a little further in so that they were perfectly aligned with hers and half hugging her.

"Alright, then," he smiled with a nod. "It started back in Spain…"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **and...we know that story. i figured i was neglecting Tulio and Chel's little relationship, so i checked myself. i tend 2 do that. reviews?


	4. A Dangerously Charming Stranger

**A/N:** ooh, bet u got goosebumps from this chapter title! ok, maybe not, but doesn't it intrigue? lol! enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 4: A Dangerously Charming Stranger

"So you actually found El Dorado?!" Esperanza breathed, staring at Miguel in astonishment. She was now looking at him as he leaned next to her on the railing where he had moved over the course of his story. He nodded casually and Esperanza couldn't believe it. "And you protected it from Cortes?"

He nodded again then added, "It was Tulio's idea."

"But you helped," she insisted, wrapping her arms around one of his. "Without your help, I'll bet all of Tulio's plans would fall apart!"

Miguel scoffed and waved her comment off but couldn't help smiling as she nudged him back.

"It's probably true," she murmured and Miguel shook his head with a goofy grin. Esperanza giggled, snuggling her cheek to his arm and making herself blush. She'd never been this flirtatious with anyone back home. Mostly because she was much too shy to even _look_ at a boy, but here, she really had no choice. Not that she _minded_ looking at Miguel. She had to admit, Miguel was much more handsome than Tulio.

"Well, enough about that," he sighed, placing his free hand on one of his, still wrapped around his arm and looking at her. "What will _you_ do when we get back to Spain?"

Esperanza stared at him with wide eyes filled with surprise then smiled slightly, looking at the ocean again.

"I don't know," she murmured. "I'm not sure if my mother will let me stay at home."

"Why not?" Miguel wondered with a frown.

"Because, she fears Cortes," she replied in a low voice. "She wouldn't want to be punished for hiding an escapee."

Miguel only nodded, solemnly and glanced from the water to her then shifted and turned her to face him, his hands gently grasping her arms.

"Why don't you stick with us when we get there, then?" he smiled and Esperanza's eyes widened even more.

"What?" she breathed.

"When we get to Spain, you'll stick with us," Miguel decided with a definite nod. "Tulio won't mind. After all, you're _my_ responsibility."

"But-But what if he _does_ mind?" Esperanza sputtered.

"He _won't_," Miguel insisted. "Trust me. And besides, he's too busy with Chel to bother with anyone else."

"Anyone else but _you_," Esperanza corrected and Miguel looked at her in surprise. "I've seen the way you two are. You're the best of friends, aren't you? That means he _would_ mind."

"Why?" Miguel wondered at her theory.

"Because, if it took you begging him to let me come along, then it'll take you on your knees to let me stay with you when we reach Spain," she replied and he stared at her in shock.

"I-I didn't _beg_ him to bring you along with us," Miguel tried lying, but he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she _knew_.

"Miguel, I'm no fool," she smirked. "No one as worrisome as Tulio would bring a stranger along with them."

"Tulio's not 'worrisome,'" Miguel tried, but he knew it was true.

"I spent two days with Tulio," Esperanza smirked. "Even if I only spent two _minutes_ with him I'd be able to tell he's a worry wart."

Miguel couldn't help but scoff and look away then back at her with a smirk.

"If it'll make you feel better, I can ask him anyway," he shrugged. "But I'm sure he won't mind."

"But---"

"Hush," Miguel whispered, gently placing a finger on her lips, taking them both by surprise.

"I'll---" he choked then cleared his throat as he pulled his hand away and she stared at him with a blush and wide eyes. "I'll ask him."

"And what if he says 'no'?" Esperanza swallowed.

"Then I'll grovel," he smiled, and she couldn't help but giggle. With a grin he continued, "I'll get down on my knees, as you said and say…" He knelt down on his knees, gazing up at Esperanza, hands clasped in the air. "…'Please, Tulio! Let Esperanza come! She's so pretty and smart! Please, oh please, oh please!'"

Esperanza went into a giggling fit, placing her hands gently over her mouth. He suddenly shuffled toward her, still on his knees and threw his arms around her legs as she gasped but still laughed.

"'Let Esperanza come with us, Tulio! I'm _begging_ you!'" Miguel sobbed, continuing his demonstration of his plan as Esperanza laughed out loud.

"Alright, Miguel!" she continued laughing. "I know what you'll do now! You can get up!"

She wobbled as he still held her legs, fake sobbing. She felt herself wobbling back, but being unable to catch herself with her feet, she wind milled her arms, trying to keep herself from falling. It didn't work. She shouted with a start when she started to fall backwards. Miguel let go of her legs and pulled himself up to kneeling on one knee to grab her hands. He stood quickly and pulled her back, slamming her into his chest and they both let out grunts as he threw his arms around her waist to keep her from falling back again.

"That was close," he smiled, but his heart was pounding so hard in his chest he was sure she could feel it.

"Y-Yeah," she breathed with a nod, her cheeks flaring up. "Th-Thank you."

"You're welcome," he murmured, both suddenly very aware that his arms were around her waist. She slid her hands slowly to his arms as their eyes locked and her own heart began pounding. Her eyes felt heavy as she felt him pull her a bit closer and her arms slid up a bit higher to sit on his shoulders. Her eyes closed and her breath caught when she felt his finger tip brush against her lips. It pulled away and she was sure he was closing in on her but she didn't get to find out because Altivo suddenly whinnied loudly.

Esperanza's eyes shot open and she saw Miguel staring behind her in horror. She spun around to see Altivo jerking his head around to by free of the man who held his reins. The man was as tall as Miguel, but built like Tulio. His gray eyes examined everything in front of him and through strands of his short, dark brown hair, with a strange circle like symbol was tattooed onto his forehead. He wore a long dark brown tunic that had one sleeve wrapped around his shoulder and he held a long spear in one hand and Altivo's reins in the other.

"Sai tope," he said. Miguel and Esperanza frowned at each other then looked to Tulio and Chel at the helm. They both shrugged and everyone looked back at the man. He sighed in exasperation and stepped toward Miguel and Esperanza, dragging Altivo with him. Miguel protectively pulled Esperanza a bit behind him as she still stared at the man.

"_Sai_ tope," he said again and Miguel only shrugged and shook his head, silently telling him that none of them knew what he was saying. The man sighed again and tapped the spear twice on the ships deck. They all felt a sudden wave pulse through them starting from their feet and ending at the top of their heads.

"Now, then," then man suddenly said, making everyone's eyes nearly pop out of their skulls. "Who are you?"

"We're not Gods," Tulio said quickly, hurrying down the steps from the forecastle and coming up behind Miguel and Esperanza. "Let's get that straight, right now."

"No," the strange man smirked, shaking his head. "You're not Gods. But _who_ are you?"

"_Who_ are _you_?" Chel wondered, her hands on her hips as she came up next to Tulio. "You came onto _our_ ship."

"This is not your ship," the man chuckled. "You stole it from Cortes."

"How do _you_ know?" Miguel asked, glaring at him and pointing his finger questioningly. "You weren't with us."

"Wasn't I?" he replied smoothly, taking everyone aback.

"It was you," Esperanza suddenly breathed and everyone's attention snapped to her. "You attacked those soldiers, didn't you?"

The other three looked to him with wide eyes and he only nodded.

"Why did you save us?" Tulio asked, firmly. "Why are you asking who we are, if you saved our lives anyway?"

"I was curious to see how you four would get off that beach," he smirked. "You were close to where Cortes had his ships. I wanted to see if you would steal one, and if you did, _how_ you would steal it. I must say, it wasn't how _I_ would go about it, but it _was_ affective."

"Why, thank you," Tulio smirked triumphantly, examining his nails.

The man suddenly came closer, letting go of Altivo's reins and staring at one of the group. Miguel frowned at him then looked at Esperanza and realized he was staring at _her_ and coming straight for her.

"It was very brave of you to come back to one of Cortes's ships and risk being taken again to escape," he murmured, sliding past Miguel and standing in front of Esperanza. He lifted one of her hands as she stared at him in confused awe and Miguel glared at him in growing anger. Tulio and Chel stared on at the scene, wondering whether or not to run for cover.

"My name is Xenos Quintin," the man smiled, lifting her hand to his face. "If you don't mind my saying so, yours is a rare beauty."

"He's _smooth_, Miguel," Tulio muttered through the corner of his mouth at his friend. "I think you're gonna lose her."

"Shut up," Miguel growled through clenched teeth, still glaring at Xenos, his hands starting to ball into fists.

"What am I?! Chopped liver?!" Chel hissed, slightly jealous of Esperanza and Tulio slid an arm around her shoulders.

"You're a beauty too, Chel," he whispered in her ear and she giggled.

Xenos lifted Esperanza's hand a little closer to his face and kissed the back of it gently and she let out a giddy giggle, making Miguel step in. He slapped Xenos's hand away and the other man stepped back as Miguel stared angrily at him.

"Miguel!" Esperanza shouted in disbelief.

"What do you want?!" Miguel snapped and Xenos smirked.

"The four of _you_," he replied and Miguel stared at him in disbelief.

"What's that now?" Tulio wondered if he'd heard right.

"The four of you will come with me," Xenos simply replied and headed for the helm, flashing a charming smile to Esperanza as he passed. She cast her eyes down with a small smile he had meant to hide but Miguel caught it. Through the anger, he felt his heart sink at seeing her smile because of Xenos and not because of _him_.

"Wait a minute," Tulio called, walking after Xenos, followed by Chel. "You can't just…take over our ship and say we have to come with you. You still haven't told us who you are, where you're from or what you want us for."

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride, hm?" Xenos smiled tightly as he stood at the helm. He looked out to sea and tapped his spear to the deck five times, this time. The ship shuddered to a stop and everyone wobbled slightly on the deck. Esperanza grabbed hold of the railing to steady herself and Miguel did the same as Tulio and Chel held onto the railing of the stairs leading to the helm.

"Ride?" Miguel finally asked back and Xenos only nodded with a smirk and a wink at Esperanza when she looked up at him. The ship suddenly glowed a watery blue and the four companions looked around in awed confusion. Altivo looked to the bow and suddenly saw the bowsprit sink beneath the water. He whinnied and trotted toward the group as they turned to see what frightened him.

"What are you doing?!" Tulio shouted at Xenos. "Are you trying to _kill_ us?!" He ran to them helm and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. Chel ran up the stairs to help but it was no use. They all turned to see the ship sinking fast and they all looked to Xenos who didn't seem worried at all.

Miguel grabbed Esperanza's hand and made for the stern but when he tried to walk past the helm, his feet were somehow stuck to the deck. Esperanza tried moving her feet too but they wouldn't budge, and when Tulio and Chel tried to do the same they were met with the same result.

"Just relax," Xenos cooed to them. Miguel turned to the deck to see Altivo trying to run but his hooves had been stuck to the deck as well then he turned a glare to Xenos.

"That's easy for _you_ to say!" he snapped. "_You're_ the one who's doing this to us."

Xenos turned his head slowly to face Miguel and smirked as he said, "Do you really think I'd be that stupid?"

Miguel stared at him in wonder but when Esperanza shrieked in fright he turned his head to the direction of what had frightened her. A wave had crashed over Altivo and the water was coming almost completely upon them.

"Miguel!" she gasped, gripping his arm as he looked down at her. She buried her face against his arm and he threw his other arm around her, knowing it was in vain, but wishing he could shield her from the water.

They were suddenly enveloped in salt water, their feet still stuck to the wood. They had all taken deep breaths to keep from drowning, but they all knew that if their feet remained stuck to the ship's deck, they would drown anyway.

"Oh, please," Xenos groaned, _walking_ from the helm and toward the deck. "You don't have to hold your breath."

They all glared at him, and it was Chel who started panicking because her lungs were crying for air. She let out a few bubbles and Tulio looked at her in panic. She let out a few more bubbles and Tulio tried placing his hand over her mouth. Esperanza was the next to spit out bubbles and Miguel did the same for her. Soon the men couldn't hold in their air anymore and slapped their hands over their own mouths.

Xenos rolled his eyes and walked back toward them again. He yanked Miguel's hand from his mouth and punched him in the stomach. Esperanza's eyes shot wide when she saw Miguel double over, bubbles floating up from his mouth.

"Miguel!" she shouted, kneeling next to him to help him, but they realized that they were _breathing_ without air! Esperanza and Miguel looked at each other in awe then back at Tulio and Chel who stared at them in awe.

"You see?" Xenos told them. "Nothing to worry about."

Tulio and Chel hesitantly let their air from their lungs and breathed in. They stared at each other in wonder then they all looked at Xenos.

"This will come in handy when we get to where we're going," he explained as the ship started leveling out. Miguel ran to the railing of the forecastle to see Altivo walking around, calmly and he sighed in relief. Anger quickly took over and he turned to Xenos who looked at him with a smirk.

"I wasn't sure how else to get you all to breath," he shrugged, knowing why Miguel was angry. "Well, I had another idea, but I didn't want to disrespect Miss Esperanza." He smiled brilliantly at her and Miguel glared at him when she blushed and headed down the steps of the forecastle to play with Altivo. Tulio glanced at Chel then nodded to her and Chel nodded in understanding and darted off after Esperanza. Tulio stood up next to Xenos with Miguel on the other side of him and the foreign man glanced between them.

"Hit Miguel again," Tulio began, "and the hand you punched him with will be gone."

"Oh, please," Xenos sighed, rolling his eyes. "I know all about El Dorado, and your lives in Spain before that. You don't have the guts."

"If we get angry enough," Miguel replied, "we _will_ cause pain."

"And you're on your way to that pain," Tulio smirked. The two friends headed down the steps on either side of the forecastle and toward the girls and horse as Xenos shook his head. They were a couple of cowards. They wouldn't even touch him. Not that they _could_.

**A/N:** ooh, things r gettin' interesting! reviews?


	5. Goddess of Youth

_**Chapter 5: Goddess of Youth**_

The ship sailed underwater, the glowing still around it, for three days. The group assumed that the blue glowing around the ship was what was keeping them stuck to the deck as they walked and what kept them breathing. Xenos never left the helm and he never told them where they were going. When any one of them asked, he just said, "You'll see."

Miguel never left Esperanza alone with him. It wasn't only that he didn't like him, he didn't _trust_ him. He had a look to him that Miguel didn't like, and Tulio saw it too. It wasn't quite as sinister as Tzekal Kahn's look, but it was close enough. He assumed Esperanza saw it as well, because she always stuck close to him, but Xenos _still_ flirted with her, making Miguel dislike him even more.

Now, Esperanza stood at the bow, getting away from everyone for a moment alone. She stared out at the void of the ocean. She still found it odd. Her eyes didn't sting from the salt water, and her lungs didn't feel heavy with water. It was as if she had an invisible force field around her, letting her breath air and keeping her from…water damage.

"I never thought I'd sail _beneath_ the ocean."

Esperanza jumped with a start and turned to see Miguel coming up next to her.

"Oh, yes," she smiled, turning to face ahead. "I don't think _any_ of us have."

Miguel glanced at her as she still stared ahead then stood behind her and leaned his arms on either side of her on the railing. He'd been doing this a lot more often since Xenos had come on board, and Esperanza quite liked the attention.

"Where do you think he's taking us, Miguel?" she wondered, moving her arms to align with his and touching her pinky fingers to his thumbs on the rail.

"Somewhere we probably don't want to be," he blurted and Esperanza looked up at him over her shoulder.

"I'm surprised you're not by shocked by the fact that we're _actually_ sailing underwater," she smiled and he only shrugged.

"Tulio and I were chased by a huge cat made of stone that Tzekal Kahn was controlling, remember?" he reminded her and she nodded. She looked ahead again but couldn't keep in a question that had been bugging her since they began their new journey.

"You really don't like Xenos, do you?" she wondered and felt Miguel stiffen behind her making her look up at him again.

"No," he replied simply.

"Why?" Esperanza frowned.

"I don't _trust_ him," Miguel explained.

"But _why_?" she insisted and Miguel sighed in exasperation.

"Something just tells me to stay on my guard around him," he replied. "And he _hit_ me, Esperanza!"

"Oh, I know," she groaned, turning to face him. "I should have slapped him for that."

Miguel looked at her in shock but shook it off a bit and said, "Tulio and I took care of it. Why would you slap him?"

"Because, he shouldn't have hit you!" Esperanza cried then slid her arms around his chest to hug him, her cheek on his chest. "Next time, I'll wallop him good for you."

"N-No," Miguel sputtered, wondering why she was doing this. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"But I don't like not doing anything when someone I care about is hurt," she mumbled and Miguel shoved her at arms length to stare his wide, emerald eyes into her shy, golden ones.

"Someone you care about?" he echoed and she gave a small smile with an equally small nod. Miguel couldn't help the grin that burst onto his lips when he pulled her back to hug her and she giggled. "I care about you, too."

Esperanza snuggled into his chest when he said that. They stayed that way for a moment before Miguel looked ahead of the bow and noticed something in the distance on the ocean floor glowing white. The ship was nearing a drop off which from which the glow was coming from and it made Miguel frown in wonder.

"What is it, Miguel?" Esperanza wondered, looking up at him. He looked back at her, speechless. She frowned and looked to the bow as well and saw what he did. "What _is_ that?"

"That's a good question," Miguel breathed and grabbed her hand to drag her toward the helm where Xenos still stood. Tulio and Chel were leaning over the port railing, seeing the strange glowing as well.

"Hey, Miguel," Tulio tried. "What---?"

"You will find out soon," Xenos cut in, making Miguel and Esperanza freeze and look at him from going up the stairs. All eyes went to him as he stepped down the stairs and stood in front of Esperanza.

"It's time to start believing your bedtime stories, my dear," he murmured, stroking the back of his fingers over her cheek. She pulled her head away from his hand making him scowl and Miguel smirked in triumph as she shuffled closer to him.

"Bedtime stories?" Chel echoed with a frown and Xenos nodded, still staring at Miguel and Esperanza.

"She'll understand when we reach the city," he said, heading toward the bow as the group looked at each other in confusion. Altivo suddenly came trotting toward them from a hatch leading below and stood with them. They all noticed that the glow was right beneath them and the rays shot up around the ship.

Esperanza was the first to lean over the railing to see what they were floating over. She gasped in realization, causing everyone to lean over the railing as well and their eyes shot wide.

Below them where several structures with rounded, turquoise colored roofs and they were all various sizes. Street like lanes wound between the buildings and as the ship lowered into a huge gap in the center of the city, they all saw that the buildings were made of white marble, the buildings of turquoise green marble.

"It exists," Esperanza breathed as the ship landed gently, hovering above the white sanded lanes in the city. Everyone looked at her and Xenos only smirked as she turned to him with wide eyes. "It's… It's…"

"That's right, Esperanza," he nodded. "It exists. Isn't she beautiful?"

"It is," she nodded in a trance.

"What?" Miguel asked, turning her toward him and looking her in the eyes. "What is this place? Where are we?"

"Atlantis," she breathed, a smile starting to form on her lips. Tulio, Chel and Miguel all stared at her in confused awe and she glanced between all of them. "There's a legend about a city that was filled with technology that wouldn't be created until thousands of years later, and magical properties. The sea swallowed the city, taking its technology and magic with it. The city was Atlantis." She turned back to Xenos with a totally lit up face. "We're in Atlantis!"

"Yes, Esperanza," he nodded again and came up to her, taking her hand and making Miguel glare at him. "And now, you're coming home."

"What?" Esperanza and Miguel breathed.

"What?!" Tulio and Chel cracked. Altivo snorted in disbelief.

"You've always believed in us," Xenos smirked, bringing her hand to his face. "You've always believed this city existed, and there's a reason for that." He brought her hand into both of his and held it as Miguel continued his glare at him. "You are a goddess reborn."

"Huh?!" Esperanza grunted and Tulio rolled his eyes.

"Not again," he groaned, slapping a hand to his face as Chel shook her head.

"Wait, wait," Esperanza laughed nervously and looked Xenos in the eye. "You're telling me that I'm one of _your_ goddesses _reborn_?"

"Exactly," Xenos nodded. "More specifically Quanda, the Goddess of Youth."

"Wait, so she's a goddess _reborn_," Tulio repeated. "You don't think she's a goddess currently living."

"It's still the same, Tulio," Miguel said, keeping his eyes on Xenos and Esperanza.

"There must be a mistake," she insisted, trying to back away, but Xenos still held her hand. "I'm from _Spain_. I was born there, twenty-two years ago, in Madrid. I'm no goddess. I'd know if I was, right?"

"Not necessarily," Xenos replied. "But soon, everything will be clear. We must take you to the Hall of Life. We must give all of you stones that have the power to keep you from drowning and floating to the surface of the sea. Come."

He started to walk to the side of the ship with a rope ladder, her hand still in his but she pulled back. He stopped and frowned at her in confusion.

"I'm not a goddess," she insisted. "I just want to go back home."

"You _are_ home," Xenos replied. "You only need to have your memory jogged a bit. Now, come." He tried again to pull her to the railing but she yanked her hand free of his grasp. He whirled around with a flame in his gray eyes.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ with you!" Esperanza cried. "I want to go home!" She turned into Miguel who threw his arms around her to protect her. Xenos looked around at the group who seemed like they were agreeing then at Miguel who was glaring at him.

"Very well," Xenos nodded. "Shall I prove you are a goddess?"

Esperanza stared at him in awe then looked up at Miguel, as if to ask for guidance and he looked down at her.

"I'll be right here," he murmured, reluctantly. She swallowed and turned to Xenos and nodded her approval. He lifted a hand to her and she hesitantly placed hers in it as Miguel watched carefully. Xenos pulled Esperanza a bit too closely for Miguel's comfort but Tulio patted his shoulder to keep him calm.

The Atlantian placed the thumb of his free hand on her forehead and she froze. The group stared in awe as she began glowing white like the city itself. Xenos pulled his hand away from her head and she began floating as he let go of her hand. Her hair started changing to a purple color and shortened. She turned to face the group, still floating, and they all saw her eyes were shining white and the same circle tattoo on Xenos's forehead had appeared on hers.

"The Goddess, Quanda," Xenos said, reverently then knelt on one knee, bowing his head. Esperanza floated back down, her hair not changing, her eyes still shining, the glow still around her. She landed in front of Miguel who stared at her in disbelief and her eyes suddenly shut as she fell toward him. He quickly caught her and still stared at her as her head fell back.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Xenos smiled, standing and walking toward them. He ran his hand over her hair line and Miguel pulled her away from him.

"Stop doing that!" he snapped. Esperanza suddenly groaned and stirred in his arms and everyone tuned their attention to her. She lifted her head and looked up at Miguel with water blue eyes.

"What happened?" she groaned, standing and laying her head tiredly on his shoulder as her eyes closed again.

"You went mystical on us," Tulio replied.

"She needs rest," Xenos told them. "Follow me. We will take her to the Hall of Life."

The other three looked around at each and Altivo snorted, shaking his head. Xenos began climbing out of the ship and the group exchanged worried glances.

"We should probably go with him," Chel suggested and the two men shot their surprised gazes at her.

"What?!" they asked.

"If we want to get back…_above_ water, it seems like he's the only one who can," she replied. "Or someone _else_ can help us."

Miguel and Tulio looked at each other again then everyone looked at Esperanza when she stirred and groaned. Miguel shifted her so that he could carry her easily and stared at her in concern.

"Maybe someone here can change her back to the way she was?" he hoped out loud and Tulio patted his shoulder to comfort him.

"She can do that herself."

The three jumped and looked to the railing where the unfamiliar voice had come from. They hadn't realized that Xenos had left and another person was now climbing onto the deck and coming towards them. It was a woman this time, with short, chocolate brown hair and gray eyes and wearing a dark brown tunic similar to the one Xenos wore, she had a circular tattoo on her forehead as well and around her neck was a leather cord with some kind of silver gem attached to it.

"Who are you?" Chel wondered.

"My name is Elektra," she smiled, standing in front of Miguel as he still held Esperanza in his arms. Elektra gazed at her in awe as she hesitantly held her hand to her hair line to stroke it as Xenos had earlier.

"By the Gods," she breathed. "I didn't believe it, and I _still_ don't. Yet, here she is, the Goddess of Youth." She looked up at Miguel, still in awe. "She's gorgeous."

"Well, she was prettier the way she was before," Miguel admitted then asked, "You said she could change herself back?"

"Oh, yes," Elektra nodded, putting her hand on her side again. "All the Gods may take any form they wish, whether it is their human form or their heavenly form."

"But, _Xenos_ had changed her into…this," Tulio explained, gesturing to what Esperanza looked like now.

"Yes," Elektra nodded. "That is because he is _also_ a God reborn. Xenos, the God of Leadership."

"He's a _God_?!" Tulio and Miguel asked at the same time with the same wide eyed disbelief.

"Yes," Elektra nodded again. "He sent me here to convince you to stay. He said that Quanda was having some difficulty adjusting to this."

"We _all_ are," Chel replied. "We just want to go back up there."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Elektra replied, apologetically. "We have been waiting for her for quite some time. When the Goddess awakes, she will remember her life before and take her place here, if she wishes. For now, though, I am to escort you all to the Hall of Life where you will receive your Senteal Stones."

"Senteal Stones?" Tulio echoed with a frown.

"They will keep you from drowning and floating to the surface and also translate what we say into your language," Elektra replied, then lifted the gem around her neck. "They look like this. Everyone has one, except for the Gods."

"How many of them are here?" Miguel asked.

"Xenos is the only one to grace us with his presence," Elektra replied. "And now, Quanda has."

"Her name is Esperanza," Miguel corrected. Elektra frowned at him but nodded in understanding.

"Very well," she smiled. "But you must forgive some of us. We only know the Gods by their heavenly names. Come."

She gestured that the three follow her over the railing and the three looked at each other in uncertainty but soon followed, Altivo trotting behind. They all climbed down the rope ladder, except Altivo who jumped over the railing and once everyone was on the ground, Miguel carefully propped Esperanza onto Altivo's back.

"The magical spear that Xenos used will work for some time after you leave the ship," Elektra explained, leading the troupe through the streets. "But its effect does not last. Soon it will fade if you are away from the ship too long."

They walked for some time before coming to an exceptionally large building and Elektra stopped at them at the door.

"Xenos is inside," she explained. "I'm sorry but, the animal must stay out here. We will have a stone given to him as well, but…" She trailed off and Miguel nodded to keep her from continuing. He slid Esperanza from the horse's back and told him to stay here. Altivo nodded, but he looked rather upset.

"We'll be back, Altivo," Miguel smiled. "I promise."

The group turned to Elektra who nodded and moved to open the door. She stepped inside and the three looked around in awe at the huge structure. On the other side of the room there were two huge statues. One was a man who looked exactly like Xenos and the woman standing next to him looked like Esperanza.

"Welcome, mortals," Xenos's voice echoed from the bottom of the two statues. "to the Hall of Life."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **ooh! ok, i'm totally making a whole bunch of this up. im not exactly sure about the legend of Atlantis, but i no a little bit. and who cares, this is all in fun anyway, right? lol! reviews?


End file.
